Like Rain Drops In April
by DarkTwilight129
Summary: Post BD. Two yrs after the Cullens leave Forks, Charlie dies on the job. But is he really dead? What is the Swan Family hiding and what is Charlie running from? Were the Swans even Human & what is trying to kill Bella? Its a race against time & evil, will Charlie and his 'friends' get to save the Cullens in time or will they all perish in darkness. ExB. OOC. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Autumn**

**"_Like drops of rain in April, tree leaves fall in autumn…"_**

**BPOV**

Charlie died in a shooting nearly two years ago, only a year after we left. And though I wished to god that this wasn't true, it was. He died in autumn as it is autumn now, and on this very day.

_Charles Isaac Swan_

_Beloved Father_

_April 2, 1970- August 26, 2009_

_Best Chief of Police ever_

I read the tombstone over and over, hoping that if I read it one more time that the name would be wrong, that my father's name would not be engraved on this dreadful stone. That if I read it just one more time, my father would be alive and well and not 10 feet below.

I felt my eyes burn and prickle as venom filled tears started to pool and glaze over my golden eyes. I grimaced at the feeling; it made me angry that I would never shed another tear for the man I loved. For the man who had given me life, who had raised and cherished me with everything he had. Though it may be odd to anyone else, I felt that not crying, not being able to fully mourn this man, was in fact one of the most disgraceful and disrespectful acts that I could possibly imagine. It hurt to know I could never fully mourn his death as a loving daughter should, as _I_ should.

I stood there, frozen and still as any other statue in the cemetery. I closed my eyes and did the only thing I could do. I cried. I gave in to the misery that was eating its way into my frozen heart, taking out a huge chunk as it made its way through it, scarring it with a loss and a pain that could never be replenished. My knees buckled and as I was about to fall to cold ground below, I felt a pair of steady arms surround me. He pulled me to his chest as we slowly sank into the earthy soil, gently rocking back and forth in a soothing motion.

Edward didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He just held me there, gently soothing me, like I needed him to. We sat on my father's grave and grieved in the best way we could. We sobbed tearless apologies and cried out painful revelations and memories. We were oblivious to the world around us as it continued on, but we knew couldn't ignore our responsibilities as parents and as a son and daughter. I sighed as I touched the grave marker, caressing it lovingly as if it was my father's cheek.

I felt the autumn leaves bellow and whip around us in a sorrowful ballet as if it were honoring the dead. "I'm sorry dad, I love you. Where ever you are I hope you can forgive me." I whispered and then I kissed my hand and pressed it to his name in a final farewell before we took our leave.

But just as we were about to exit the cemetery, something told me to turn around. And there, on the hill next to the drooping willow tree next to my father's lonely grave, was what looked like a man, and with a quick rustle of the wind I heard the faintest whisper of, "I do."

**CharPOV**

…_One year ago…_

I was running, running, running. But from who or what I do not know. All I knew is that I need to run and never stop running. It was instinctual I was sure, somewhere in my new body, the predator in me was telling me to save myself but I ignored it. I knew that if I lost escaped, then I would give them time to look for her. I need to find and warn her…before it's too late…before _they_ find her.

Before they take her back.

…_Present Day…_

I watched, silently from where I sat, hidden beyond the forest trees. I knew that they could not hear nor smell me. I was too deep into the shadows for them to do so. I watched in pain, as I listened to my daughter cry for me, as I watched my daughter and my _son_ grieve for my death. And in that moment I wanted nothing more than to run to them and tell them everything, to run to them and show them that I was alive and well. But I couldn't. I had to stay here, in the shelter of the shadows and wait. Wait for an opportunity, for an absolution. For the promise of safety, and security for my family.

I will not be a danger to them. I will not let anything harm them. As long as it is in my power, I will protect them with my existence.

I was about to leave when I heard Bella whisper, "I'm sorry dad, I love you. Where ever you are I hope you can forgive me."

I hesitated. She was sorry for lying to me, for choosing love and happiness over me. And though, I knew she wasn't regretful in the slightest, I knew she was sorry for the way things had to be in order for her to be happy.

And before I knew what I was doing, I was at my grave watching my son and daughter leave the cemetery.

And just as Bella turned my way I whispered, I do, before fleeing into the trees again.

* * *

I **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE DON'T BE A STRANGER DANGER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

**Sincerely****,**

**DarkTwilight129**

** *CLICK THE BUTTON*-**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) ~Hey Guys, School is finally OVER. Well for you at least. I still have to go to some classes until July 3. Sad yes I know BUT on the Brightside I have WAY more time to write now sooooo that mean more frequent updates! YES! NO MORE WEEKLY ESSAYS!**

**IMPORTANT: The beginning it too show you how conflicted and lost Charlie is about being a vampire. He is, in a way, like Edward was when Carlisle created him. He doesn't know what his purpose is and doesn't understand how being a vampire can help him save Bella and keep her safe when he could have done it just fine (and **_**believe**_** me he could) without 'changing.' **

**I hope u enjoy!~**

Chapter 2: Spiritual Conflictions and the Drachen

**Charlie POV**

It's raining, it's always raining. I remember when I was a child; I used to love the rain. I used to find it as a calming presence, especially after a recent nightmare. But now when everyday of your life is spent in a never ending hell, a nightmare you can never wake up from you learn to hate it, resent it.

I looked up at the dark, ominous sky, with resentful eyes, cursing God for choosing this as my fate. But was it really God up there, does God himself really exist? Who is God? Allah, Jesus of Nazareth, Adoni, Baha, Brahman, Waheguru, and even Krishna and Vishnu. Of course there are so much more, so many names that even my inhuman mind would be confused by it. But why do we need so many names? Why do we have so many religions, when anyone of them could be false? Or could be real…

How do we know which one to follow, which one to believe? How do we know who is the real god? I asked myself these questions and thought about them for a long time. And then, I thought that maybe, just maybe all those names, those religions where all different forms and/or versions of the same God, the same creator. But even as I thought this, I wasn't satisfied with my answer.

Say my explanation for it all was true, then way would God, the loving and merciful God, would let or want his creation fighting and killing each other in His name, over a bloody piece of land or better yet at all? Why doesn't he stop all of the violence in this earth, if he loved us why does he let those of us like me roam his beloved earth and destroy the very thing he loves-humans?

I groaned in resignation, letting my head fall into my hands. I was never going to have the answers to these questions was I? I sighed; letting the intense burning of my thirst set my throat ablaze. And I prayed to whatever God that watched over this earth to forgive my tortured soul, and the sins I have committed and, unfortunately, will commit.

I stood from my crouched position on the ancient gargoyle, and scanned the dark yet lively city of Seattle. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the city and night, searching. I wasn't long before I heard what I was looking for in the distance.

"HELP! Somebody help me! Please!" A shrill, high pitched voice screamed.

I craned my ear towards the voice, trying to pinpoint her location.

"Oh come on sugar, I only wanna play? You wanna play don't ya? A little girl like you shouldn't be here all alone, wandering tha streets. At least let me take ya home? Where do ya live, baby doll? I'll take good care of ya." A rough male said, with a thick accent.

Location: Fifteen miles west, 700 Fifth Avenue, dead end Alleyway near Municipal Tower. Victim: Sixteen year old Caucasian female, Heather Doyle. Oppressor: Thirty Five year old Native born Arabic Male, Abdul Sha'rr Amasi, convicted rapist and unconvicted serial killer.

The saying 'Once a cop, Always a cop' rang in my head. I laughed humorlessly, I guess the cop in me never died, he just took the law in his own hands.

The girl screamed again as I spread my arms wide and let myself fall forward, impatient for my next meal.

~oo0O0oo~

"Daddy! Daddy!" She cried, her soft little curls bounced as she ran towards me. Her new blue ruffled dress was dirty from playing in the garden. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes, as she wrapped her tiny arms around my leg, clinging desperately to me.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong?" I said as I bent over to pick her up.

"Daddy, please don't let me go!" She wailed, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go home, daddy. Don't let me go with mommy, I wanna stay with you."

Her words stung me; it felt as if someone stabbed my heart with a metal rod.

"I know pumpkin, I know. But you need to go with mommy. You'll be safe with her." I said as I hugged her closer, burying my nose in her mahogany locks. Her blood smelled sweet, like freesias.

It was a little _too_ sweet, well, too sweet for a human at least. A human shouldn't smell this way, I mean, our blood-Renee and mine—was sweet too but not like this.

Bella was different, she was special.

And it was only a matter of time before they realized this.

"Charlie…" Renee whispered. She was standing by the front door, with both hers and Bella's luggage in hand.

"It's time." I croaked, but it sounded more like a question. I was struggling to hold back tears.

She nodded; her eyes were puffy from crying so much. She still loved me. And I her.

"It's for the best, my love. For Bella." I said as I walked up the path towards her.

She only nodded. I shifted a crying Bella to one arm and slipped my hand under Renee's chin, gently lifting her face up to look at me.

"I love you." I whispered, my tears were flowing freely now.

"I love you too." She sobbed.

I looked at her, trying to memorize every feature, every curvature of her beautiful face, before I brang her face closer to mine and into a searing kiss. And after a minute, we broke away, trying to catch our breaths.

I grabbed the luggage with my free hand and walked her to the car which was already packed and ready to go with their things. After putting the bags in, I turned to Renee.

"I already signed the divorce papers. Jenks helped me with your passports, lease contracts, social security, your new marriage and driver's license and the likes. Your new name is Renee Dwyer, but Bella's new surname will be like mine—Swan. Phil will be waiting for you in California and from there you'll head to Arizona. I'm heading up to Washington State with Steve and Mark. We've already been enrolled in the Police Academy in Seattle so it won't be to long for me to land a job in Forks." I informed her as I soothed a hiccupping Bella.

"Okay, but…what about _them_?" She asked.

"Steve, Mark, Roger, John, and I got it under control. We managed to get them off our trail for now. Mr. D helped us with the Mist so they'll be a little disoriented for now. From what D told me, they are currently following a false trail to Europe now, I was a little concerned about that because we both now we don't need the Volturi to find out our kind's existence, but D assured me that there's no need to worry about that…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" She whispered, realization finally sinking in.

"Yes Renee…it is." I said softly, desperately wishing otherwise.

Her face contorted into a grimaced. "Why, Charles…why us?"

"Renee…it's not like we didn't know…we were warned and now…we have to pay the price, no matter how screwed up the situation is. We are the last of Royal Blood, the most powerful beings in our species, it is only logical for us to create an extremely gifted child…she is a perfect combination of both of us…she may not realize it now…or maybe even in the future but she is...and once she realizes it, she will have the power to do even what the Immortal King and Queen could not…and that is what they fear the most. They have evolved to feed off our power and that is why our kind never congregates. And with a family as powerful as ours, we can never be together. Not with them out there, after us. If we stay together they'll find and kill us, they kill our daughter. We are on the brink of extinction. Between the Great Cleansing and the Salem Witch Trials, there are not many of us left. That is why we must protect her. That, Renee is why we must be apart…You know this Renee, it was bound to happen. It was inevitable…but at least we tried."

"I know…Charlie, will you promise me something?" Renee said, sniffling.

"Anything, Love."

"Promise me that when this is over…you'll come back to me. No matter what happens." She cried as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"I promise." I vowed. The sky had grown dark as the clouds clustered together. The angry gods above roared as the thunder clapped and the rain began to fall.

"_Like Rain Drops in April_…" I whispered.

"What was that?" Renee asked.

"Nothing, Dear. It's time to go."

"No Daddy…" Bella whimpered, burying her face in my neck. It was remarkable how a four year old managed to stay quiet throughout our conversation, but then again this was Bella. She never truly acted her age…

"It's going to be okay…You'll see me again soon." I said as I passed her over to Renee.

"But Daddy! Why are you leaving me?!" She wailed her doe eyes wide with fear, pain, and loss.

"Bella, I will never leave you...Will you do something for me sweetie?"

She nodded her little head.

"I want you to remember that no matter where I am and no matter where you are, I'll always be in here." I said as I pointed my finger over her right breast.

"In my pocket?" She asked, incredulously, astounded at the possibility that someone as big as me would fit in her little pocket.

I chuckled. "No, pumpkin…In here. In your heart."

"But…how can you be in my heart..?"

I sighed, as smart as my little flower was, she still couldn't understand how I could be in either places. "You'll understand when your older pumpkin."

I kissed her forehead one more time before Renee moved to buckle up in her car seat.

"You should go." I sighed.

I pulled Renée into a tight embrace before I kissed her deeply and passionately.

This would be our last kiss. And it ended all too quickly, like everything else in life.

_Cherish the things you have and live in the moment, because the moment never lasts forever…_

"Charlie…Charlie!" the voice called.

"Charlie!"

I snapped my eyes open, growling. My eyes focusing on the face that called my name.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Henry asked, slightly worried.

Henry was a Canadian vampire. Henry was born in the 1700s during the American Revolution; he had shoulder length light brown hair that was always pulled up into a ponytail. He was about 5'9" and was around my age, if not a few years younger, physically at least. Henry wasn't like other vampires who usually are nomads. Henry and his mate, Mary, were more civilized then the others. They were, in a way, similar to the Cullen's, with the exception of their diet. Henry owned a fairly large cottage just a few miles from the Canadian Border. Full of wildlife and in the middle of nowhere. To hunt, we just travel to Seattle or Spokane.

Henry found me when I was going through the beginning of the Change. If it weren't for him, I don't know what would have happened to me. According to him, he found me in the outskirts of Spokane, WA, covered in my own blood. He didn't know how I got there, and neither did I. There was only one scent in the area—mine. My sire was nowhere to be found.

Henry was also the one to fake my death for me and he did a damn good job of it too, it I do day so myself. It was enough to not only fool the Police, but the Cullen's and Billy as well.

"Yeah...I was …uh…meditating." I grumbled as I sat up on the couch of my room.

"Yeah. Right. Next time you decide to_ meditate_ for three hours warn me before hand, 'cause for a second there I actually thought you were dead." Henry said, skeptically.

We caught each other's eye just as we realized what he had said before we busted out laughing.

"Well, you know what I mean." He said as he shook his head. "I had originally come here to tell you that, your human friend, Mark, called and told me to tell you that he found something for you. Something called a _'Drachen'." _

My eyes widened. Could it be true? Had they finally found it? The very thing very thing we have been searching decades for? I hope so.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping he was right.

"Yeah. That's what he said a 'Drachen', whatever that is." He restated as he fumbled with his jacket.

"Okay, well I gotta go meet Mary at the Station. We're gonna go hunting. I'll see you later." He said as he flew out of my room.

I sat there frozen in disbelief. A Drachen was once a seat of power for the ancient dragons of the past. Now ruled by an immortal King and Queen, Drachen is a land of Old, before human civilization had begun to form.

And more specifically, it was also the name of a coin that possessed the power of fire, blessed by the breath of one of the Dragon lords. A Drachen was used to disintegrate any creature of Darkness with a single whisper. If used wisely, if can even obliterate armies of darkness.

And if Mark had truly found it, then that would mean the Kingdom of Old still existed, and so did the Witches Circle. And that meant that there was hope after all, our kind was not on the brink of death but of life. We were flourishing, thriving with power right under _their_ noses.

The Kingdom was alive…and so were the Immortal King and Queen.

So were my mother and father.

**~End of Chapter 2~ **

**A/N: And YES. These witches are NOT Satan worshippers and do BELIEVE IN GOD. It's just as I explained before the chapter, Charlie is lost and is beginning to question God's purpose.**

**Okay. What did ya think? Did ya love it, hate it, or love-hate it? I need to KNOW.**

**Reviews are like my brand of Heroin~ so sedate my urge and Review! **


End file.
